Ah les vacances!
by Atchoum16
Summary: ONESHOT Hermione invite Harry Drago Ron Ginny et Lavande dans sa maison en italie làbas il vont à la plage et un certain blond décide de déclarer sa flamme à Hermione... HGDM


**Par une journée chaude de l'été, une jeune fille brune aux yeux bruns attendait patiemment que ses 5 amis arrivent. Elle attendait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure et commencé a regrettée de ne pas avoir mis un t-shirt sans manche plutôt que ce pull vert. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans cet aéroport. Au moins elle avait fait le bon choix en mettant une jupe courte noir qui attiré le regard de plusieurs garçons qui la regardé faire les 100 pas depuis un quart d'heure. Elle commencé a s'inquiétée et regarda encore une fois la télé qui indiqué l'arrivée des vols et vit qu'il serait la dans un quart d'heure. Elle soupira de soulagement croyant qu'il y avait eu un accident durant le vol, bien sur ils auraient pu transplané tout les cinq mais ils auraient étaient repéré par les aurores qui étaient sensé les surveillés et Hermione avait suggéré qu'il prennent l'avion tout les cinq par tout les cinq il s'agissait de : Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavande et Drago. Oui, Drago Malefoy, vous vous demandez sûrement comment cela se fait-il ?? Eh bien, il a tout simplement décidé que personne n'avait à lui donnait d'ordre et avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Il c'était trouvait de nombreux point commun avec a la grande surprise de tous Harry et Ron. Le comportement de Drago avait radicalement changé envers Hermione aussi il ne la traité plus de Sang- De –Bourbe ni de Miss –Je –Sais –Tout sauf peut-être Ron juste pour la faire enragé. Drago s'était beaucoup rapproché d'Hermione et a présent ils s'entendaient très bien. Elle alla près des barrières d'arriver et attendit qu'ils arrivent. 20 minutes plus tard, elle vit 2 têtes rousses, une brune, une noir de jais et une blonde qui se dirigeaient vers elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Ginny et Lavande sans ménagement en bousculant 2 ou 3 personnes aux passage mais elles s'en fichaient cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne s'étaient pas vue.**

**-Ginny, Lavande vous m'avez manquée, s'exclama-t-elle.**

**-Toi aussi, tu nous as manqué Hermione, dirent-elles en cœur.**

**Elle relâcha sont étreinte et se jeta dans les bras d'Harry et Ron sous les regards noirs des garçons qui l'observait depuis qu'elle étaient arrivée. Et puis contre toute attente elle se jeta dans les bras de Drago. Ce dernier sembla surprit mais la sera quand même dans ses bras quand elle relâcha son étreinte elle vit qu'il avait les joues un peu rouge et elle se dit que c'était sûrement pareil pour elle.**

**-Salut Hermione, dirent les 3 garçons.**

**-Salut, dit-elle. Vous avez fait un bon voyage ?? Demanda-t-elle.**

**-Oui, mais c'était un peu long, répondit Drago. On auraient été plus vite en transplanant, les moldus et leurs inventions, rajouta-t-il.**

**-Eh, protesta Hermione. Je te signale que si vous aurez transplané, le ministère vous aurez repérés et vous n'aurez pas pu venir.**

**-Ouais, mais bon c'était long quand même 2h30, dit Drago. Et puis on est où ici ??**

**-A Rimini en Italie, répondit précipitement Hermione.**

**-C'est gentil de nous avoir invités Hermione, dit Harry.**

**-C'est rien on avait tous besoin de se changer les idées, dit Hermione**

**En effet, Voldemort étant toujours en vie le monde des sorciers était encore menacés il y avait de plus en plus de mort et de disparus. Harry avait déjà détruit 3 horcruxes : le médaillon qu'il avait retrouvés dans la maison de son parrain Sirius Black le fameux R.A.B était le frère de Sirius qui s'était rangé du côtés du seigneur des ténèbre juste pour découvrir sa faiblesse et s'est ainsi qu'il a découvert qu'il avait partagé son âme en sept parties. Harry avait ensuite retrouvé le livre d'Helga Poufsouffle qui avait était découvert la ou Voldemort avait fréquenté l'orphelinat moldu. Et enfin la baguette de Rowena Serdaigle qui était caché dans la maison du père de Voldemort. Il lui restait à tué Nagini et Voldemort lui-même. Harry espère qu'il aura tué Nagini avant la bataille finale car il lui serait difficile de le tué si celui-ci est prêt de son maître.**

**-Et puis mais parents ont une maison ici alors autant en profiter, rajouta Hermione.**

**-Elle est loin d'ici la maison ?? Demanda Ginny.**

**-Oui, on va transplaner dans une ruelle, répondit Hermione.**

**Elle commença à avancer pour sortir de l'aéroport suivi des autres. Drago lui, regarder simplement Hermione en marchant et jeter des regards noirs a tout les garçons qui regarder Hermione trop intensément et qui détourné aussitôt le regard de la belle Gryffondor. Hermione elle repensa a comment elle s'était jeté dans les bras d'un certain blond et ce qu'elle avait ressenti sur le moment : son cœur avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine et elle avait sentie son odeur si particulière qui le caractériser tant. Elle sortit donc de l'aéroport suivi de ses cinq amis. Elle se dirigea vers une ruelle et attendit qu'ils soient tous regroupés ensemble pour leur montrer un bout de parchemin sur lequel était indiqué le lieu ou ils devaient transplanés.**

**-Concentrez-vous et a 3 on y va !! Ginny tu transplanes avec Harry vu que tu n'as pas encore ton permis, dit Hermione.**

**Ginny s'accrocha à Harry et 3 secondes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous debout devant une grande bâtissent sauf Hermione et Drago qui eux étaient a terre Drago sur Hermione en transplanant ils s'étaient tournée trop vite et avait perdu l'équilibre. Drago regarder à présent Hermione dans les yeux et celle-ci ne savait pas comment réagir ce ne fut que lorsque Ron se racla la gorge que Drago se releva et tendit sa main à Hermione qui la prit hésitante et se releva tant bien que mal.**

**-Alors voilà donc la fameuse demeure, juste en face de la mer en plus mais c'est génial !! S'exclama Lavande en sautant dans les bras d'Hermione.**

**Celle-ci lu sourit puis dit :**

**-Bon le programme de ses vacances, annonça Hermione, baignade, sortie et baignade.**

**-J'adore ce programme, dit Ginny qui n'avait encore rien dit.**

**-Alors pour la répartition des chambres vous n'avez qu'à prendre celle qui vous plaira, déclara Hermione.**

**Ils lui firent tous un grand sourire et enfin ils entrèrent dans la maison ou Hermione passait ses étés depuis quelques années. Ils visitèrent les chambres puis choisirent selon leur goût bien sur Harry et Ginny prirent une chambre ou il y avait le lit de deux personnes. Ron lança un regard noir à Ginny qui lui rendit bien. Ron et Drago eux prirent la chambre voisine a celle d'Hermione. Et Lavande elle se contenta de la chambre voisine de celle de Harry et Ginny qui était tout à son goût et refusa de partager une chambre avec Hermione. Ils rangèrent tous leurs affaires puis descendirent dans le salon ou les attendaient un repas copieux. Tous mangèrent avec appétit puis vin le moment ou comme il fallait s'y attendre les garçons voulaient absolument aller à la plage.**

**-Oh allez, s'il te plait, supplier Harry une Ginny qui menacer d'éclater de rire face à la tête d'Harry.**

**-Bon d'accord, dit Ginny.**

**-Ouais ! Dit Harry. Lavande, Hermione vous venez ??**

**-Bien sur ! dit Lavande et elle fila enfiler son maillot de bain.**

**-Je n'ai pas le choix à ce que je vois, dit-elle.**

**Ils allèrent tous se préparer et se rejoignirent dans le hall. Hermione arriva la dernière et Drago déglutit difficilement quand il vit Hermione et Harry lui donna un coup de coude pour le taquiner. Il avait remarqué que Drago regarder Hermione différemment depuis quelque tant déjà et il lui fit un clin d'œil. En effet Hermione avait mis un haut de maillot rouge et porter une jupe assortie c'est-à-dire rouge. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et ils partirent tous vers la plage sur le trajet beaucoup de jeune italien regarder les 3 filles d'un œil appréciateur et vice-versa pour les 3 garçons. Ginny fit vite comprendre que Harry n'était pas a prendre et Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione en lançant des regards noirs au garçons qui la regarder. Celle-ci ne remarqua même pas les regards des autres garçons et prit Drago par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à un endroit ou il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et s'installèrent tranquillement. Ensuite, ils partirent tous dans l'eau sauf Hermione qui s'installa sur son essuie et prit le livre qu'elle avait apporté et commença à lire tout en bronzant. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Drago arriva avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour une jolie brune en maillot rouge qui lisait tranquillement son livre.**

**-Hermione ! Viens t'amuser un peu au lieu de lire, lui dit Drago.**

**Hermione releva la tête et rougit en voyant que Drago était tout mouillé.**

**-Non je veux finir ce chapitre avant, dit Hermione en replongeant dans son livre.**

**Drago sourit puis dit :**

**-Hors de question : tu viens de gré ou de force.**

**Il lui prit le livre des mains le jeta et prit Hermione comme un sac à patate et courut en direction de l'eau sous le regard amuser des personnes tandis qu'Hermione hurlait à plein poumons :**

**-Drago repose-moi tout de suite ou je te jure que je vais te….**

**-Me quoi ?? Dit Drago.**

**-Te tuer, dit Hermione. Repose-moi toute suite.**

**Drago s'était arrêter avec un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret et dit :**

**-D'accord.**

**Et il lâcha Hermione qui tomba tête la première dans l'eau. Elle émergea, lança un regard noir à Drago et dit :**

**-Ce geste la tu vas le regretter !**

**-J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Dit Drago avec un grand sourire.**

**Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire et plongea à nouveau dans l'eau. **

**-Mais…que…**

**Il ne put finir sa phrase car il sentit quelque chose lui attraper les chevilles et le tirer dans l'eau. Il vit avec étonnement Hermione qui lui tira la langue et remonta à la surface. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Il vit qu'elle sortait de l'eau.**

**-Tu es fichue, murmura-t-il.**

**Il courut derrière elle et l'attrapa par la taille et la tourna face à lui la tenant fermement dans ses bras.**

**-Alors on fait moins la fière maintenant, dit-il.**

**Hermione sentit le souffle de Drago sur sa joue et elle frissonna. Drago lui mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser mais se retint car il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Mais, leurs peau se touchant, s'effleurant n'arranger rien.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?? Me jeter dans l'eau, dit-elle avec un sourire.**

**-Je sais pas j'ai pas encore décidé, répondit Drago.**

**Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ce fut Hermione qui le rompit la première.**

**-Moi je sais, dit soudain Hermione. On a qu'à aller s'allonger et bronzer et tu te vengeras après.**

**Drago réfléchi un moment puis dit :**

**-Ok mais ma vengeance sera terrible.**

**Hermione éclata de rire et ils se dirigèrent la ou il avaient laisser leurs affaires. Drago n'avait pas lâché Hermione il la tenait par la taille en espérant faire comprendre aux autres garçons que c'était chasse gardé. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur une grande serviette de bain et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte.**

**-Chuuuut, tu vas les réveiller !! S'exclama une voix.**

**-Ils sont tellement mignons ! Dit une deuxième voix.**

**Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Harry Ron Ginny et Lavande la regarder avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.**

**-Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? Demanda Hermione encore un peu endormie.**

**-Rien, répondit Harry. Bien dormi ??**

**-Oui pourquoi ?? Demanda Hermione.**

**Elle voulu se redresser mais elle sentit un poids sur elle, elle baissa la tête et vit un bras encercler sa taille. Elle tourna la tête pour voir à qui il appartenait et vit que Drago était endormi a côté d'elle et qu'il lui tenait la taille fermement sans aucune échappatoire possible. Elle sentit ses joues rougirent puis se tourna vers les autres avec un visage tout a fait impassible. Elle les défiait du regard de faire une seule remarque.**

**-Bon moi je vais retourner dans l'eau qui viens avec moi ?? Demanda Harry.**

**-Moi ! Dit Ron.**

**-Moi aussi ! Dit Ginny.**

**-Je vous suis ! Dit Lavande.**

**Hermione les regarda partir en courrant dans l'eau en s'éclaboussant au passage. Plusieurs personnes protestèrent sur leurs passages mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Hermione se recoucha sur sa serviette et observa Drago qui dormait à côté d'elle. _Il est vraiment beau_, pensa Hermione. Elle se gifla mentalement en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se demander ce que ressentait Drago pour qu'il la tienne ainsi dans ses bras. L'aimait-il ? Se moquait-il d'elle ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Drago sourit dans son sommeil et il rapprocha un peu plus Hermione contre lui. Celle-ci ne sachant pas comment réagir se laissa faire. Elle se sentit fondre en sentant son souffle sur sa peau. Il ressemblait à un ange. Oui, un ange en le regardant attentivement avec ses mèches blondes qui lui retombait devant les yeux lui donnait un air angélique. Hermione se mit à l'observer profitant que celui-ci soit en train de dormir. Son regard descendit sur son cou qu'elle qualifia comme _très appétissant_. Vins ensuite le tour de son torse qui était selon elle parfait. Son regard descendit encore sur ses jambes bien musclées. Puis prise d'une soudaine pulsion elle emmêla leurs jambes ce qui eut pour effet d'accélérée le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione et Drago laissa échapper un gémissement ce qui fit rougir Hermione. Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser pourquoi avait-elle fait sa et pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois que le souffle chaud de Drago touchait sa peau c'est-à-dire tout le temps. Etait-elle amoureuse de lui ?? Pourquoi ressentait-elle des frissons quand il la touchait ?? Encore tout à l'heure sur la plage quand il l'avait rattrapait elle avaient frissonner. Hermione ferma les yeux et la elle put sentir son odeur si particulière qui l'enivré à chaque bouffé qu'elle respirée. Elle était dans ses pensées quand le sommeil l'emporta une nouvelle fois.**

**Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, il cru tout d'abord qu'il était encore en train de rêver. En effet, cela semblé improbable que Hermione soit en train de dormir dans ses bras de sa propre volonté. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'il était encore sur la plage. Le soleil était encore bien présent dans le ciel et ne cessait de l'embêter en brouillant son regard et au loin il put apercevoir Harry Ron Ginny et Lavande dans l'eau en train de s'amuser comme des fous. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois dans la direction d'Hermione et l'observa ses cheveux était attaché mais un peu défait (vu la position dans laquelle elle était) laissant échapper quelques mèches qui tombé sur son visage. Drago en remis une dernière son oreille mais il ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue au passage. _Comme sa peau est douce, _pensa-t-il aussitôt. Celle-ci sourit comme si elle avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire et il sourit à son tour. Il bougea un peu et se rendit compte à son grand étonnement que leurs jambes étaient entremêlées ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Il pencha un peu la tête et huma son parfum. C'est ce moment que choisi Hermione pour ouvrir les yeux. Celle-ci le regarda et sourit.**

**-Salut, dit-elle.**

**-Salut, dit-il.**

**-Tu t'es bien reposé ?? Demanda-t-elle.**

**-Oui je n'ai pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps, avoua-t-il.**

**Hermione rougit puis se rendit compte qu'elle était encore dans les bras de Drago. Et elle commença à paniquer. Drago s'étira et Hermione sentit quelque chose frotter sa jambe elle baissa la tête et vit la jambe de Drago qui était par-dessus la sienne qui était elle-même par-dessus celle d'Hermione. Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'elle avait fait tout à l'heure et rougit encore plus. Drago quant à lui ne savait pas comment réagir, alors il se contenta de la regarder.**

**Lorsque Hermione releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Drago. Ces yeux bleu azur lui donnaient un charme fou. Drago trouvait Hermione irrésistible avec son regard gêné et ses joues rougies. **

**Drago décida de briser se silence gênant. Il se dit qu'il était tant qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments et si ça ne marché pas eh bien tant pis au moins il aurait essayé..**

**-Ecoute Hermione…il faut que je te dise quelque chose… sa fait longtemps que j'y pense et…je ne peux plus le gardait pour moi.**

**Hermione attendit. Allait-il lui dire ce qu'elle croyait ?? Son cœur commença à s'emballer et son souffle s'accéléra. **

**-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Hein, dit-elle.**

**-Voilà, commença-t-il. Euh, en fait depuis quelques mois je commence à ressentir des choses pour une personne que j'aime beaucoup et cette personne c'est toi.**

**Hermione resta figé quelque instant ne sachant quoi dire sinon qu'elle sentait que son cœur avait explosé dans sa poitrine en battant encore plus vite.**

**-Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours était sympa avec toi mais depuis que l'on s'est rapproché j'ai découvert une autre personne en toi que j'aime énormément et qui me fait rire. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.**

**Hermione n'en revenait pas alors c'était ça il était amoureux d'elle. Mais elle que ressentait-elle au juste et la l'évidence se fit : elle aussi était amoureuse de lui et ce depuis le jour ou il lui avait dit qu'il la trouvait très belle dans sa robe de bal et cela des mois auparavant. **

**Drago ne voyant pas de réaction de la part d'Hermione commença à paniquer et s'imagina les pires scénarios possible. Il ne retrouva son calme que lorsque Hermione prit à son tour la parole :**

**-Je crois que… que je suis aussi amoureuse de toi, termina-t-elle en baissant la tête rouge de honte.**

**Drago sentit à son tour son cœur exploser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.**

**-C'est vrai ?? Demanda-t-il en lui relevant le menton.**

**Celle-ci rougit encore plus avant de dire :**

**-Oui.**

**Alors doucement Drago approcha lentement son visage du sien quand leurs lèvres ne furent qu'à quelques millimètres Drago dit :**

**-Je t'aime.**

**Et il l'embrassa en douceur ne voulant pas la brusquer. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine en sentant qu'elle y répondait. Hermione se pencha en arrière et Drago bascula pour se retrouver sur elle. Le poids de Drago sur elle était agréable se surprennent elle-même, elle laissa échapper un soupir et elle sentit Drago sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour de son coup et plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Drago (elle avait toujours rêvé de le faire). Drago laisser ses mains se balader un peu partout sur le corps d'Hermione en lui arrachant des gémissements à peine audibles. **

**-Je…t'aime…aussi, dit Hermione entre deux baisers.**

**Drago sourit encore plus et recommença à l'embrasser plus passionnément en essayant d'approfondir le baiser ce qu'elle accepta avec joie et elle senti avec joie la langue de Drago venir caresser la sienne dans un ballet sensuel. **

**En les regardants on pourrait croire que cela fait des mois qu'ils sont ensemble vu la passion qu'il y a quand on les regarde s'embrasser alors qu'ils ne sont ensemble que depuis quelques minutes.**

**Hermione revint sur terre en sentant un ballon atterrir sur sa jambe. Elle arrêta d'embrasser Drago qui grogna en guise de mécontentement et se redressa en entraînant Drago avec elle.**

**Harry Ron Ginny et Lavande se tenait devant eux avec un grand sourire ce qui fit rougir Hermione et Drago. Puis se rendant conte dans quel position ils étaient (Drago était à califourchon sur Hermione) ils rougirent encore plus, mais Drago ne bougea pas pour autant.**

**-On ne vous dérange pas ?? Demanda Harry qui regarder Drago en souriant.**

**-Euh non…, dit Hermione.**

**-Ah j'aurais cru, car vous aviez l'air tellement _ailleurs_, continua Harry. Et aussi…**

**Drago perdit patience et coupa Harry :**

**-Oui vous nous déranger.**

**Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit puis il demanda :**

**-Alors vous êtes ensemble ??**

**Hermione rougit et tourna la tête. Drago quant à lui ne savait pas quoi dire. Finalement il n'eu rien à dire puisque se fut Hermione qui répondit :**

**-Oui, nous sommes ensemble.**

**Harry et les autres leurs firent un sourire radieux puis discrètement Harry fit un sourire à Drago qui lui en fit un en retour.**

**-Bon vous venez vous baignez ?? Demanda Ginny.**

**-Oui, on arrive, allez-y, dit Drago.**

**Les autres partirent et il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'Hermione lui avait déjà sauté dessus en l'embrassant le faisant basculer et se fut au tour d'Hermione d'être au-dessus de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce que Drago se souvienne de quelque chose.**

**-Tu te souviens que tu m'avais dit que je pourrais me vengé après que nous ayons discuté. Or je constate que nous avons discuté et qu'il est temps je pense de me venger. Tu ne crois pas ?? Demanda Drago.**

**Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds pensant qu'il plaisanter mais voyant son air sérieux elle ne put s'empêcher de commencé à paniquer.**

**-Euh… tu as trouvé comment te venger ?? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas trop paniquer face à la mine qu'il affiché.**

**Pour toute réponse il lui fit un sourire un coin et Hermione sut qu'elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Il la prit dans ses bras et couru dans l'eau en appellent Harry et Ron. Harry et Ron la prirent par les pieds et Drago par les bras et ils la lancèrent dans l'eau sous les cris d'Hermione. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et subirent un par un la vengeance d'Hermione. **

**FIN**


End file.
